Un sueño
by Valsed
Summary: Por que existe la gente mala?, por que un pequeño niño tiene que hacer esas preguntas?. Mejor sonrie, juega, el futuro aun tardara. YohXAnna –one shot–


**Un Sueño**

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

N/A: Un fic que se me ocurrio de repente. Uno fuera de los que suelo hacer, zpero les guste

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

-Por que Mamá? Por que hay gente mala?-

-Es que no todos comprenden que lo que Dios nos otorga, que es lo suficiente para vivir feliz, desean mas y sus corazones se ensucian-

-por que la gente no es feliz con lo que tiene?-

-mi niño, lo que pasa es que los adultos han olvidado que las cosas sencillas son mejores, ven que otros tienen cosas que no tienen y quieren tenerlo-

-es como cuando Anna tenia esa paleta y a mi se me antojo, así que te pedí una par mi-

-así es, y que te dije?-

-me preguntaste si realmente la quería, si tenia hambre-

-y que me contestaste?-

-que no, que solo se me había antojado-

-y te la compre?-

-no- dijo tristemente

-no te la compre, porque no la necesitabas, no tenias hambre, la querías porque no era tuya-

-eso hice?-

-mi niño, todos tenemos antojos, todos deseamos lo que no queremos, pero la gente que realmente sabe crecer, se le antojara pero no se la comprara porque no la necesitas, o paso algo malo al no comprártela?-

-no-

-hay gente, que por conseguir esa paleta hubiera hecho cosas muy malas, si su mamá se las hubiera negado comprársela-

-ah, entonces la gente es mala porque quiere, yo no hice nada malo cuando me dijiste que no, pero... me puse triste porque no me quisiste comprarla-

Le acaricio su cabecita -no es que no quisiera comprártela, solo que no tenia motivo alguno para comprarte, te quiero muchisimo mi niño- y sonriéndole -Por eso y por ser un buen chico te compro mañana la paleta-

-pero... no estaría haciendo algo malo?-

-no mi niño, te la compro como premio al haber entendido, por que entendiste, cierto?-

-sip, no voy a desear las cosas de los demás, sino no me lo he ganado antes-

-eres el mejor hijo, pero ahora es hora de dormir mi niño-

-Si mamá- un tierno beso

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches mamá- el sueño llego rápidamente al niño

»»«« O »»««

_Pequeño, pídeme un deseo_

_Un Deseo?_

_Si, uno cualquiera, uno proveniente de lo profundo de tu corazón_

_Pero..._

_Solo pide_

_Yo quiero... yo quiero... que todos sean felices y puedan vivir despreocupadamente_

»»«« O »»««

Los rayos del sol le dieron en su rostro sus párpados temblaron antes de abrirse. Un hermosa mañana le daba los buenos días, se levanto de la cama despabilándose. Se calzo sus pantuflas

A su nariz le llego el olor del desayuno, se apresuro a llegar, y en un instante se encontraba en la cocina.

-buenos días Mamá- se quedo estático en su lugar, algo ahí no coincidía con sus recuerdos de ayer.

Su Mamá no se veía pálida, hasta tenia las mejillas sonrojadas. Su papá no usaba esa horrenda mascara pudiendo por fin podía ver el color negro de sus ojos, como los suyos propios.

...y un chico muy parecido a él, sentado frente a su lugar en la mesa -qué te pasa Otouto?, no vas a venir a comer?- quien era ese chico?, por que lo llamaba así?.

-Otouto?-

-si, soy mayor que tu por varios minutos- agrego comiendo un poco del pescado de su plato.

-ah?-

-Yoh, pequeño siéntate y desayuna, que tu padre quiere entrenar un poco contigo y tu hermano-

-si Mamá-

-qué tal dormiste hijo?- pregunto el adulto

-bien Papá, pero...- quería preguntar que pasa, pero no sabia que preguntar.

_Pídeme un deseo_

-qué pasa hijo?-

-no, nada Papá-

-si serás tan despistado- agrego su hermano con voz alegre

-si verdad- agrego con gesto alegre.

»»«« O »»««

Salieron alegremente, afuera estaban los demás niños del lugar jugando entre ellos. Yoh se detuvo al verlos, pero su hermano siguió derecho para alcanzarlo.

-por que te detienes Yoh?- se paro al no verlo avanzar.

-no, nada...- no recordaba el nombre de su hermano, se sintió tonto -nada Hao- la palabra le llego de repente.

-pues vamos con los demás entonces-

-pero...-

-qué?-

-no les caigo bien por ser Shaman-

-eh?, hoy amaneciste muy extraño- se acerco y jalándolo de la muñeca lo llevo con los otros niño.

-Hao, Yoh, que bueno que llegan, vamos a jugar a las atrapadas, quien empieza?-

-que sea Yoh, a ver si así termina de despertarse-

-esta bien- dijo otro de los chico, y los 5 niños se dispersaron. Yoh estaba parado, aun no entendía lo que pasaba.

_Uno proveniente de lo profundo de tu corazón_

-no te quedes ahí parado Yoh, atrápanos- lo regaño otro de los niños

-si- rápidamente se animo en el juego.

A lo lejos pudo ver que alguien los veía, sin dudarlo mucho se le acerco.

-Hola Anna, quieres jugar?-

-mm, no- dijo de manera tímida, Yoh reconoció ahí a su amiga, no había cambiado -me vas a molestar hoy también-

-no, perdóname por ser tan grosero-

-eh?, si, esta bien- una discreta sonrisa de la niña

Yoh le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro -tu las traes-

-eso es trampa- le discutió a quien ya se había alejado

-no es trampa- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Tras un largo rato de juego, el sol ya estaba en su cenit.

-chicos, vamonos, ya es hora de comer- Yoh le reconoció

-si papá, ya vamos- agrego uno de los amigos

-quieren venir a comer con nosotros?-

-no creo, papá quiere que entrenemos en la tarde-

-mm, y si le pedimos permiso a tu padre?- el adulto ya había llegado

-permiso para qué?- pregunto Mikihisa

-le da permiso a Yoh y a Hao para que coman con nosotros?-

-mm, es que hoy tenemos entrenamiento y no quiero que se distraigan-

-vamos señor Asakura, son niños, les hará bien descansar un día-

-... esta bien, pero pórtense bien-

-si papá-

-bueno, no lleguen tarde-

-hasta luego-

-vamos Anna- Yoh había tomado la mano de la niña, ambos se miraron con alegría, la chica asintió y se dejo llevar.

Entre juegos y bromas, la tarde paso, llegando la hora de regresar.

-Hao te adelantas, iré a acompañar a Anna al templo-

-esta bien- le guiño el ojo con picardía. El menor solo sonrío.

-vamos Anna-

-oye Yoh, hoy estas mas extraño-

-pues hoy, para mi todo es extraño-

-eh?-

-siento que todo es diferente, que todos son mas alegres-

-si, creo que siento lo mismo- ya habían llegado al templo Kyoyama. Ambos niños guardaron silencio, acompañados por la melodía de los insectos.

-nos vemos mañana Anna- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, dejando a una chica sonrojada y avergonzada.

-tonto-

»»«« O »»««

-bueno chicos, es hora de dormir-

-si mamá-

Ya en sus camas -mamá, anoche me dijiste que me comprarías una paleta-

-anoche?, no lo recuerdo hijo-

-si, cuando me hablabas de la gente mala-

-gente mala?, donde la encontraste?-

Yoh se apresuro a negar con su cabecita -no, en ningún lado-

-entonces hijo, no te entiendo-

_Que todos sean felices y puedan vivir despreocupadamente_

-no nada mamá, lo he de haber soñado-

-mm, esta bien hijo, espero que hoy tengas dulces sueño-

-si mamá- un beso en la mejilla y la puerta fue cerrada.

»»«« O »»««

_Ese es tu deseo?_

_Eso es lo que deseo_

»»«« O »»««

Despertó sobre saltado, su frente sudorosa

-qué pasa Yoh?- le pregunto su esposa

-no nada Anna, solo tuve un sueño-

-yo diría una pesadilla, te vez agitado-

-no, un sueño, un sueño que tuve cuando niño y que olvide-

La rubia se había sentado, le preocupaba un poco la actitud de su esposo -y eso que?-

-Anna...-

-si?-

-quiero que Hanna tenga una alegre infancia, y que su futuro no sea tan incierto como lo es ahora-

-yo también quiero eso Yoh, ahora duerme que mañana llegan tus amigos y hay que recibirlos-

-mis amigos?... Si, mis amigos- y besando la frente de la persona a su lado -perdóname por despertarte-

-mm- ya había sido perdonado.

Se volvió a acostar, con un nuevo vibrar en su corazón

_No voy a desear las cosas..., sino no me lo he ganado antes_

»»«« O »»«« O »»««

Fin

»»«« O »»«« O »»««


End file.
